The Unxpected Plan
by The Jaded Captain
Summary: SG-1 visits a planet where they must modify their original plan.


The Unexpected Plan

SG-1 visits a planet where they must modify their original plan.

A/N" This was written by a dear friend of mine 'The Spiral Pentagon' and she asked if I could publish it for her. So please review and let us know what you think.

* * *

It was another green planet. There were green trees, green shrubs and green grass. Colonel Jack O'Neill sighed; most planets they visited were green and looked so like Earth that he had to wonder if they really left the planet at all. Sam would have told him exactly why most planets they visited were green and exactly why he should consider that a good thing, which was exactly why he hadn't mentioned it. Taking a long look around Jack ordered SG-3 to secure the Stargate.

As beautiful as this planet was, it was known to have been a Goa'uld occupied world, at least at some stage.

"Carter, Daniel, Teal'c," Jack called through the radio, "Got anything?"

"Nothing my end," Daniel said replied first.

"The east side was also clear of any activity, O'Neill," Teal'c assured him.

Sam's expected reply didn't come. "Carter!" Jack called again. Still no answer.

Teal'c and Daniel had noticed too. They returned to Jack's position hastily. The three of them looked around confused and worried. Jack turned back to SG-3. "Keep that gate secure Colonel. We'll search for Major Carter. Stay in radio contact at all times."

With another long sigh, Jack began to walk carefully towards where he had last seen Sam's figure walking north. Teal'c and Daniel followed behind ready for action. Holding his P-90 at the ready Jack ordered them to spread out.

The unreasonable fear gnawing at Jack's stomach startled him. Sam had been in his team long enough for him to know how tough she was and he always knew he didn't need to worry about her safety. However, the knowledge of that didn't stop him. Anything that took out Sam, was something to be worried about.

"Jack!" Daniel's voice came quietly through the radio, worried, "You'd better get over here. With one last look around for danger, Jack hurried towards Daniel's position. Arriving, Jack could see what had him so worried.

"It appears to be an unfinished Ha'tak." Teal'c supplied having also come upon this position. Daniel and Jack both nodded in agreement. "But for which Goa'uld, I cannot be certain."

"Well," Daniel began after a moment of silent contemplation, "This complicates things."

Jack turned to him, "Ya think?"

"It is likely there are Jaffa patrolling the area, we should return to the gate and construct a plan," Teal'c reasoned.

Jack seemed to be thinking about it. "No, Carter may have been captured by the Jaffa. We'll have to continue searching." Jack pulled up his radio, "Carter?" he asked again. There was still no answer. He looked at his two remaining companions, "We'll have to assume she's been compromised and act accordingly. We need to get on that ship."

Teal'c nodded and led the way down. "Hold on," Daniel said, stopping Teal'c in his tracks, "SG-3?"

"Oh, right," Jack said, having forgotten all about them, "Colonel, come in."

"Sir?" Came the questioning voice of the Colonel.

"We've come across a Goa'uld mothership and we believe Major Carter has been captured. We're going to get on and rescue her. You keep that gate secure and expect company."

"Yes sir."

"Alright," Jack said removing his hand from the radio and looking at Daniel, "Now can we go?"

Without waiting for an answer Jack and Teal'c began walking quietly towards the mothership. Less than 200 metres from the rings required to enter the ship, the trees stopped. Along the fringe of the forest, the three remaining members of SG-1 took stock of the situation.

"There are five Jaffa guarding the rings," Jack said quietly, "A grenade should get us on them."

Teal'c and Daniel nodded their agreement as Jack pulled out a grenade and threw it at the Jaffa. It dropped short of their position, but that didn't matter. The Jaffa had noticed it and moved cautiously toward it, pointing their staff weapons at it, before it blew up in their faces.

Jack signalled them to move in and they ran quickly and quietly toward the ring transport. Standing on the platform, backs facing inward they arrived on the incomplete Ha'tak. Looking around carefully, the three were surprised to see no guards on the inside.

"Ah, where is everyone?" Daniel said to no one in particular.

"That," Jack whispered, "is a very good question. Teal'c, shouldn't this place be crawling with Jaffa?"

"Indeed it should be, O'Neill. I am unsure as to why the rings are not guarded."

Jack squared his shoulders and looked ahead. "Well, we won't find out what's happening by standing here. Let's go."

Holding their guns (or staff weapon) at the ready, Colonel Jack O'Neill led his two team members further into the ship. Knowing if that if Sam was on board the ship, she would be in the cells, they made their way slowly and quietly towards where they knew with absolute certainty the cells were, having visited them a number of times.

Close to the cells Jack suddenly stopped, almost causing Daniel to walk into him. "Jack," Daniel hissed annoyed, "What is it?"

"Three Jaffa, guarding the door. I want them taken out quietly, with Zats." Teal'c and Daniel nodded and swiftly they ducked around the corner and zatted the Jaffa, who were completely taken by surprise and fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Without another word, Jack headed to the door of the cell while Teal'c guarded the entrance. Jack looked through the door and saw to his relief that Sam was pacing up and down the cell impatiently, almost as if she was waiting for them to rescue her. She was right about that, but it made Jack feel predictable. As she turned to continue her pacing she caught sight of Jack's face looking through the door.

"Well, it's about time!" She said in an exasperated voice, confirming Jack's suspicions of his own predictability.

"Hey!" Daniel's voice said, "You're the one stuck in there!"

Sam grinned at that. "Well, come on, get me out."

"Stand back." Jack warned, placing explosive in the lock. As he moved back the lock blew and the door was thrown open as Sam walked out, looking relieved.

Ducking quickly into a side door, Daniel returned with Sam's weapons and radio. "Well," Daniel turned to Jack, "Now what do we do?"

"We should plant C4 and return to Stargate command." Teal'c replied before Jack could. Daniel and Sam were about to agree with Teal'c's plan when Jack jumped in.

"What!?" Jack looked at Teal'c as though he'd lost his mind. "You want to blow this ship and then just leave? No, no, no! I've always wanted one of these. We should at least see if it's capable of getting back to Earth."

And with that Jack headed in the direction of the pel'tac without any regard for the insanity of his plan. On their way there they encountered no one, no one at all. "Where is everyone?" Jack finally asked after walking down yet another deserted corridor.

"I do not know, O'Neill." Teal'c answered. "The Goa'uld would not have sent so small a force here, not matter their situation."

Jack nodded in agreement. "This is fishy." Teal'c looked at Jack confused. "Fishy, means something is going on that shouldn't be." Teal'c raised one eyebrow but made no further comment.

Ducking quickly around the corner Jack entered the pel'tac. He looked around the place once before he fell to the floor in pain, having been zatted.

On the other side of the corner Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other, not knowing who had fired the shot, because Jack had not called them in. Before they could make a decision on what to do next they heard a deep voice and knew without a doubt who had been zatted.

"You were foolish to enter my ship. You will suffer unimaginable pain for this impudence."

"You know, you never told me what that meant." Jack answered insolently. In response to that they heard a thump and a grunt of pain.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other, worry plain on their faces. All three looked back towards where Ba'al's voice was coming from as he began to speak once more, this time louder, as though he wanted them to hear him and knew they were listening. "Your pitiful friends can either attempt to rescue you…and fail or give me what I want. If you give me what I want, I will allow you to leave."

Jack's mocking laughter rang through the room. "Keep dreaming Ba'al!"

"This ship is fully functional. You will be taken to one of my strongholds. This ship was merely placed here to attract your attention."

Suddenly the ship gave a jolt and began rising. "We have to rescue the Colonel and get out of here!" Sam whispered urgently. "Teal'c, can you see how many Jaffa are in there?"

Teal'c stuck his head around the corner cautiously. "There are at least eight, Major Carter."

Sam looked resigned to the outcome and with a sigh signalled them to go in.

Teal'c rounded the corner first, laying down cover fire as Daniel and Sam entered after him, shooting at the remaining Jaffa. Teal'c, seeing Jack in trouble, ran through the storm of bullets and staff blasts, to free Jack from his two guards. He was having trouble overcoming them both at the same time. Running up to the unsuspecting Jaffa, Teal'c punched one in the head, allowing Jack to overcome his remaining opponent.

Having beaten their two enemies Jack and Teal'c looked around for their next challenge, only to find Daniel and Sam had finished the work for them.

"I thought you were here to rescue me!" Sam said jokingly.

"Thanks guys." Jack looked at them all gratefully, "Now," Jack said turning toward the throne-like chair, "Oh, great!"

Ba'al had vanished and Jack was furious. "Where can he have gone?" Jack asked for the tenth time in half as many minutes.

Sam looked at him angrily, "I don't know, but there is no one left on the ship. All the Jaffa have been transported to the planet, and we are the only people left on this ship, despite the Jaffa's attempts to regain the ship."

"Can you get it back to Earth?" Jack asked excitedly, forgetting about Ba'al's disappearance for the first time since their sweep of the ship. "Ba'al said it was operational!"

Sam checked over the controls and state of the ship before replying with certainty, "I should be able to. You might want to let SG-3 know what's happening and tell them to get back to the SGC."

"Onto it." Jack said happily. "SG-3, come in."

"Yes sir?" the Colonel replied instantly.

"Go back through the Gate and watch your six, there's plenty of Jaffa out there."

"Sir, what about your team?"

"Tell the General we've got a surprise for him." Jack replied with a grin. "We'll be home in a few days!"


End file.
